


Best friends

by TescosMealDeal



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 15:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TescosMealDeal/pseuds/TescosMealDeal
Summary: An adoption au!Older piece of work so not up to amazing quality, but still pretty neat.Characters ages have been modified to make senseSome mention of death!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Best friends

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter handle is @badboyhalolol :[

Tommy sighed and looked out his bedroom window, longing for one thing he has never had, a best friend. Of course he had his brothers, Wilbur and Technoblade, though he felt more inclined to call the younger of the two just Techno for short. That was his screen name actually, but he didn't mind people calling him it in real life. 

The young boy had never had a person he could call his best friend, somebody who would stick with him for life. Of course when he was younger he called everybody his best friend, even though he had only talken to most of them once. He lifted his head up as he heard Wilburs familiar voice boom through the house  
"TOMMY, DINNER"  
Nobody ever called Tommy by his real name Thomas, apart from the social workers that came every 2 months to check on him. Huffing, he headed to the kitchen to find the rest of the family at the table, with his favourite dinner. His eyes widened, "SPAGHETTI!" he jumped up and down and clapped his hand. Techno laughed and handed him his plate. "You can have it in your bedroom if you promise not to get it anywhere" he heard phil say from somewhere in the living room.   
"I promise!"  
The blonde walked carefully to his room and placed the spaghetti on his desk.

{}time skip{}  
/\ 30 minutes /\

Tommy had finished his meal and brought it to the kitchen, scraping the leftovers into the bin and placing the now clean-ish plate into the sink. He walked into the living room to find Phil and wilbur in it, Wilbur just leaving. The small boy cozied up to Phil and took a big breath.  
"Phillllllll?"  
"Tommyyyy"  
"I was thinking..."  
"Wow thats rare"  
"Shut up" he said, giggling and playfully hitting the older.  
"As I was saying, I was thinking maybe..."  
"Go on"  
"Canipleasegetanotherbrotherwhosemoremyageplease"  
"Say again?"  
"canwepleaseadoptsomebodymyageprettypleasephil"  
Phil hummed in response, and the boy clutched onto his arm, waiting for what he would say next.

"If you wish Tommy, we will head to Buzzy Bees Adoption Center tomorrow if you want"  
"YESYES" Tommy shouted, running around the room and pumping his fists in the air.  
"Buttttt only if you go to bed now"  
"Its only 9!"  
"Tommy..."  
"Fine" the boy scowled, though inside he felt fuzzy. Walking into his room and laying on the top bunk of the bed he thought to himself. We can share the bunk beds and play minecraft! I can show him the tree house in the woods and the flower field and and-. Before he could finish his train of thoughts, he fell into a deep sleep.

Waking up, he lay still before sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Staring at the wall he remembered something. NEW BROTHER! He ran to Phils room and jumped on his bed.  
"PHIL PHIL PHIL PHIL PHI-"  
The older groaned and opened his eyes.  
"Tommy?"  
"CAN WE GO GET A NEW BROTHER YET?"  
Phil smiled "Let me get dressed first"  
"ok!"  
"Tommy?"  
"Yes?"  
"It would help if you got off me"  
"Ohh sorry"

{}Time skip{}  
/\20 minutes/\

In the car, Tommy couldn't help grinning every time he thought about his new brother. The car eventually pulled up outside a colourful school looking building. Excitement filled Tommys body as he jumped out the car and ran into the building, trailing Phil after him. A woman in a hot pink suit spoke to Phil for a while and lead him to a room full of children Tommys age.

Phil looked over at Tommy and saw the overwhelmed look in his eyes and smirked. He spoke to the pink woman for a while more, until eventually they were lead into a empty room with a table and some toys in the corner.  
"Stay put! Ill be right back!" The woman walked out the room and tommy sat in the corner and started messing around with an old tattered Garfield plush.

Eventually, the woman came back, but this time with a brunette boy, who was smaller then Tommy but also appear to be his age.   
"This is Toby"  
"Tubbo" the boy corrected.  
The woman sighed "This is Tubbo, and To-Tubbo this is Phil and this is-"  
"Tommy, im Tommy" said the boy, looking up.  
"And thats Tommy"  
Tubbo was clutching a bee plush, that was almost as tattered as the Garfield plush that Tommy was playing with earlier. The woman left the room and Tubbo held the bee closer, and looked around nervously. Tommy stood up and walked over.  
"Hello!"  
"H-hi..." tubbo stuttered, even more nervous. Out of nowhere Tommy asked "Do you like minecraf"  
Tubbo looked bewildered and confused at the sudden change of subject, though there wasn't one in the first place. He nodded excitedly, looking up at the blonde boy in front of him. 

Phil looked up about 5 minutes later, both boys in the corner chatting excitedly about mainly minecraft.  
"Whose your favourite minecraft youtuber?" Tommy asked, putting down a racecar toy he was playing with.  
"Hm... maybe Dream or Technoblade"  
Tommy chuckled, "Techno will be happy to hear that"  
Tubbos jaw dropped "You know Technoblade?"   
"Hes my brother" Tommy said with a grin on his face.  
This made the boys chat even more then before, which Phil didn't know was possible.

A woman came into the room, but this time she was sporting a yellow tracksuit. She walked to Phil and took him to another room, covered in illustrations of farms, flowers and everything colourful.  
"Have you made up your mind?" She asked, crossing her fingers behind her back. Toby was always expected to be adopted, and the workers at the facility hoped that one day he would.  
Phil grinned. "Yes, I think I have"

Many hours of paperwork later, and Tubbo and Tommy were in the back seat of the car. Talking rapidly. He heard Tommy talk loudly.  
"I'm adopted too!"  
"Really?!" Tubbo seemed excited that the two had even more in common.  
"Yeah! They found me in a park on a swing when I was 7, it turns out my parents died in a fire near by"  
"Oh.. im sorry"  
"I never really knew them anyway, how did you get into adoption?"  
"Hm so I think 4 years ago, so when I was 9, this woman found me on the side of the road in a box. It said Tubbox on it, i think my mum was meant to spell "The box" but I have no idea. The name stuck, but eventually it changed to Tubbo for short."  
"Wow"

The rest of the ride was a blur, Tommy grabbed tubbos hand and lead him inside and into the living room.  
"Hey tom- and who may this be?" A pink haired man asked.  
"Techno this is Tubbo, Tubbo this is Techno"  
"hi Techno nice to me-" Finally it clicked in his head and a wave of realisation washed over his face. Techno smirked. The young boy ran to the pink haired man and hugged him.  
"TECHNOBLADEYOURMYIDOLIAMSOEXCITEDSORRYFORYELLING"  
Techno laughed and gently peeled the boy off him as Wilbur walked into the room holding his guitar.  
"Is this Tubbo? The person you were telling me about?" The eldest of the children asked Phil.  
"Yeah" he shrugged. "Ill go get dinner on" Phil headed to the kitchen to start making mushroom soup.  
Tommy slumped back to his bedroom as the other 3 chatted on.

{}Time skip{}  
/\8 months/\

Tommy slumped in his gaming chair sighing. Tubbo walked in, and hugged his younger brother.  
"Its 9pm toms its time for beeddd"  
Tubbo dragged Tommy to the bed and tucked him in. Despite the fact they had their own bed, tubbo would mainly sleep in tommys with his bee plush, it helped him sleep better. And when he woke up from a nightmare, it was comforting to find the taller hugging him. 

The next morning, Tubbo woke up with an empty bed beside him, and a note on the pillow.  
"Breakfast is ready when you wake up, come into the kitchen  
-  
Tommmy"

Tubbo got up, slipped on his green hoodie and headed to the kitchen where Tommy was waiting for him.  
Tommy smiled "Hurry up and eat i have somewhere to show you"  
Tubbo ate his breakfast (bacon and eggs) and slipped on his boots. As he and tommy exited the house, he felt the rush of cold air hit him, making him sigh. Tommy grabbed at the older sleeve and tugged him along.

They arrived around 15 minutes later, at a colourful flower field surrounded be bees. Over the months, Tommy had noticed tubbos undying love for bees. Fast forward another 5 minutes and tommy was laying on his back in a patch of daffodils. Tubbo fell next to him, exhausted after chasing bees.  
They cloud gazed in a comfortable silence for a while before the blonde spoke up.  
"Hey Tubbo"  
"Yeah toms?"  
"I have a question"  
"What is it?"

"Best friends?"

There was a small pause before tubbo spoke.

"Forever"

**Author's Note:**

> Jddhhdd hopefully this wasnt TOO shitty...


End file.
